The New Kid at Konoha High
by SecretTemptations
Summary: New to the town, the outcast Ronin is afraid he will be bullied. He's awkward around people and is constant fear of being beat up. Will anybody accept and befriend Ronin?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Kid**

"RONIN! GET THE FUCK UP!" Ronin's father yelled, pounding on Ronin's door.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Ronin sighed and sat up in his bed.

"HURRY UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL" His dad shouted from down the hall.

Ronin got out of bed and sighed, walking into the bathroom. He looked at himself as he brushed his teeth. He had an indentation in the middle of his chest. Suicide attempt number one. Ronin spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth. He winced at the pain that came from the bruise on his neck. Suicide attempt number two. Ronin grabbed a brush and started combing his hair. He wasn't a very impressive or tough looking male. He was only five feet and two inches tall, but his muscles were more prominate than a regular males'. Although muscular, Ronin was a very thin boy, the outlines of his ribs were very noticable. Along his arms were some of the only imperfections on his lightly tanned skin; scars from when he cut. The other imperfections were scars on his back, done by his father. Ronin had black hair that he swept forward in that goth/punk/emo way. He had two lip piercings, a septum piercing, and an eyebrow piercing. His eyes were gray, with small specks of blue. His eyelids were permantally a dark purple and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"RONIN! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" His father yelled to him.

Ronin sighed and walked into his room. _Time to be hated... _He thought to himself as he got dressed. He wore black slim cut jeans with chains on them, a white tank underneath a black jacket. He put his chained choker on to hid the bruise on his neck. He put his gothic styled boots on and grabbed his backpack before going downstairs.

"Car..Now!" His dad yelled and Ronin did what he was told to.

_Why do I bother? I'm just going to get bullied again! And then that's going to push me to yet another failed suicide attempt... _

It was at times like this Ronin missed his mother the most. It was almost three months ago that she was killed. One month after she was killed, Ronin stabbed himself in the chest and was in a coma for a week. And just a couple weeks ago, Ronin tried to hang himself. Every suicide attempt got him moved to another school, but this time, there was no choice but to move to another town.

***Ronin's POV***

I sighed as my dad pulled up to the school. I really wasn't happy about going to another new school. I never make friends, everyone hates me. My dad and I were silent as we walked to the principal's office.

"Hi there. You must be Ronin Haito. I'm Lady Tsunade, this schools principal." The blond woman said

I just nodded.

"I have your schedual here for you." She smiled and handed me a piece of paper. "And you don't have to worry about being bullied. I will not allow that."

"Um...thanks." I quietly said as I took the piece of paper.

"And to get you familiar with the school, and for you to meet somebody. I had your neighbor agree to show you around. He should be here pretty soon."

"I will be going then." My dad shook hands with Lady Tsunade then left.

"He seems nice." She said.

I just sighed and looked around a bit. After a few minutes, the door to the office opened and in came a blond boy...who resembled a girl.

"I'm here, Lady Tsunade. Hm." He said.

"Great. Ronin, this is Deidara. Deidara, this is Ronin."

"Nice to meet you Ronin." Deidara put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Deidara." I shook his hand.

"Well, lets get moving, hm. I should probably show you around."

"That would be helpful." I was mentally choking myself.

We walked out of the office and down the hall.

"What's your schedual like?" Deidara asked.

I handed him the paper.

"We have every class together, un?"

"I wouldn't know." I rolled my eyes.

"So I don't really have to walk you through your classes until I go there. Well, anyway, tell me about yourself, hm." Deidara said as we walked through the halls.

"Why? So you can use it against me when you're bullying me?" I sighed.

"I wouldn't think to bully you, hm. I just want to get to know you better."

"Well...then what do you want to know?" I asked. Was he lying? I couldn't tell.

"Anything you're willing to share." Deidara said, pulling me into a large and empty(by that I mean no people) room. "This is so nobody else hears, hm."

"Well...I'm the youngest in my family. I have two older sisters and a dick for an older brother. I've attempted suicide twice in the past couple months. I got bullied a lot. And-"

"Ok! Enough depressing talk, ok? Tell me, what do you like to do, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I love singing, playing the piano and guitar, photography, drawing, and anything that has anything to do with art. They help me escape this nightmare of a life." I looked away. "Go ahead and make fun of me, I won't blame you."

"Now why would I make fun of you, un? You seem really cool to me! And I couldn't bring myself to make fun of somebody who loves art, hm." Deidara put a hand on my shoulder. "And if you don't mind, I would really like to see some of your work."

"R-really?" I asked, shocked.

"Hell yeah, un!"

"What would you like to see? I have some of my drawings and I have my camera." A smile tugged at my lips.

"Hm... I think I'd like to see some pictures." Deidara smiled

I took my backpack off and located my camera. I turned it on and started going through the pictures then came to a video and stopped.

"What's this, hm?" Deidara took the camera and played the video, watching in horror.

The video showed me being raped then whipped multiple times by my dad, leaving me crying and bloody.

"I-I never would have guessed... I'm so sorry..." Deidara whispered, handing me my camera.

"Just don't tell anybody, please." I turned my camera off.

"I want to help you, hm."

The bell rang. It was time for school to start.

"Come on, lets go to class."

"Lead the way."

Deidara nodded and we walked to our first hour class.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I don't own any of these characters. Except Ronin and his family. The chapters are in Ronin's POV unless you're told otherwise.

Lunch Hour

I sat in the library, but I was supposed to be in the cafeteria. I much rather be here than there. Not as many people. And I can also get lost in my own little world. I went through the bookshelves and wasn't paying atteintion. As I turned to examine another bookself, I bumped into somebody and made them drop their book and lose their place.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I picked the raven haired boy's book up and handed to him.

"Not a problem, I wasn't paying attention either." The boy took his book. "I'm Itachi. And you are...?"

"Ronin, and again, I'm sorry about making you lose your place." I looked up at him to see his crimson eyes. I quickly looked back down.

"Again, it's not a problem, I'm on the last chapter anyway. What kind of book are you looking for Ronin?"

"I'm looking for mysteries. Like, Harry Potter sized mysteries."

"Well, those won't be at the school's library. But I'm sure you'll find a book at one of the local libraies."

"Oh, thanks Itachi."

"No problem." He walked passed me. "Oh, and by the way. Welcome to the school Ronin."

How did he know I was new here? He wasn't in any of my classes so far, I would have recognized his face. Especially those crimson eyes of his...


	3. Chapter 3

**Theater**

When the bell rang, I went in the direction of the theater. I wondered what aspects of theater this class would be over. When I entered the theater, a group of guys came up to me.

"You're the new kid." One of them said. Oh god...this wasn't going to be good. Whenever a group of guys aprroach me...they always beat me up..

"Y-yes." I gulped.

"You see that, Suigetsu? The new guy is afraid for his life." The same guy said to another guy who had white hair with blue tips.

"How lame. I hear this guy hasn't fought since he was around five. Ha, he must have been so ashamed of loosing that he stopped being anything of inportance." Suigetsu replied.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing?" A tall blue-skinned guy said as he walked up to the group.

"Oh, um, nothing really Kisame-Senpai. Just talking to the new kid." Suigetsu looked embarrassed.

"Don't lie to me. You and your friends were intimidating the new guy." Kisame put his sword between me and the group. "Now go away, Suigetsu."

"As you say, Kisame-Senpai..." Suigetsu and the rest of the group turned around and took a seat in some of the theater chairs. Kisame put his sword back onto his back.

"Um, thank you Kisame." I said to him.

"No problem. Your name is Ronin, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, welcome to Konoha High." Kisame grinned, showing his shark like teeth.

"Thank you." I nodded a bit, because I don't smile.

Hey, sorry my last two chapters have been so short! I will write the chapters on paper then transfer them onto the computer. And thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I had no idea for this chapter, so please don't hate me.

**Gym**

Following behind Deidara, I walked into the gym, only to be almost knocked over by a guy wearing a green...jumpsuit?

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I am Rock Lee. I've heard many great things about you from Guy Sensei. It's a pleasure to meet somebody of such high importance!" He said enthusiastically.

"As much as that means, I'm not all that importance." I looked away, embarrassed.

"Nonsense! You are extremely important, Ronin. I am blessed to be able to speak to you." Lee said, bowing slightly. "Please, follow me. Guy Sensei wants to talk to you in his office."

Lee grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the office of what seemed to be an older version of Lee. The man stood up and Lee left.

"Ronin? Ronin Haito?"

"Y-yes sir." I nodded a bit.

"I am the one of the gym teachers, Might Guy. It's good to have you in this period of gym. I think it is advanced enough for you."

"With all respect, sir, I don't think I should even be in a gym class. I have my two credits of gym already."

"I know, but I want you to help teach the class in taijutsu."

"Are you sure? I mean, it has been a few years since I even fought. I don't think I can help you." How embarrassing was this? Extremely.

"I'll let you think about that. But I do have a treat for the class, and you."

"Oh?" I titled my head a little.

"Yes, now lets go, my youthful student!" Might Guy screamed with his fist in the air.

As we came out of the office, I noticed a clique of girls. Ew. Might Guy turned to that group of girls.

"Amaterasu(1), go sit by Lee. Sayuri(2), go sit by Hidan. Onyx(3), you go sit next to Sasori. Mizuki(4), I want you over by Itachi. And Sumiko(5), I want you over by Deidara." Might Guy said, then turned to me. "Go sit where you like." I nodded and sat in the spot of my choice.

Amaterasu- "Shinning heaven" she looks like Haku, but has lavender eyes instead of brown ones. She enjoys jeans and hoodies year long. She is the most outgoing one in the clique.

Sayuri- "Lilly" she has long green hair, green like Zetsu's. Her left eye is colored like an emerald, and her right like a sapphire. In fall and winter, she wears a kimono dress. In the warmer months, she wears skirts that look like upside-down roses, and tops that look like tulips opening up. She is the most outwardly accepting person in the clique.

Onyx- Fair-skinned, with onyx colored eyes. Looks like Kimimaro with long, onyx hair. Onyx is always wearing an edgy outfit. She is very shy, and the smartest in the clique.

Mizuki- "Beautiful moon" she looks exactly like Moka(the white-haired one) from Rosario Vampire. She is the "leader" of the clique.

Sumiko- "Child of clarity" She has baby blue eyes and brown hair that reaches her tail bone. She has flawless skin and looks like she should be modeling. She wears whatever her maid picked out the night before. In(and outside) the clique, she is the most liked one of the five of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Art**

The last period of the day, art. I have to say, the people at this school seem really nice...for the most part. As we walked to art, Deidara was practically jumping with excitement. As much as I like art, I will never get this excited.

"I'm so excited for art, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Funnier than you." I smirked slightly.

"Hm." Deidara pouted.

"You know, you look a bit girly when you pout."

"Like I heaven't heard that before." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it in a mean way. Somebody might think it's cute."

"Really, un?" Deidara asked as we walked into the room. There was very few people in the room, but enough to almost fill the small room. I'm pretty happy about that. I walked over to the teacher to get any details about the class. Once I was done with that, I went over and sat next to one of the girls from the clique.

"Hi there." I said to her.

"Hi, you're the new kid, right? What was your name again? I didn't catch it earlier." She smiled back at me.

"Ronin Haito. And what is your name?"

"Amaterasu Iwamoto."

"That's a very pretty name. It suites you nicely."

"Oh, why thank you." She blushed a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking, I'm curious about that clique of yours."

"Well, what do you want to know?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Well for starters, the name of the clique. Every group has one." I said, looking right at her.

"We're called the Gemini's."

"Let me guess why. Because you girls all have the similar beautiful sparkle in your eyes, much like one would see in a gem."

"That's exactly right." Amaterasu blushed even more, looking away slightly.

"I figured. Why are you girls in this clique anyway?" I asked.

"It's a way to keep us as friends, although there's a rule that I really don't like."

"Oh? What rule?"

"We all have to have the same relationship status. It depends Mizuki's relationship status though." She sighed.

"I have two guesses here. I'm guessing Mizuki is the head of the Gemini's. And I'm guessing you don't like that rule because you want to date somebody. Am I correct?"

"Spot on." Amaterasu blushed more. "What makes it worse is the fact he seems to like me back."

"That would be terrible. That's just too much for a loving heart to bare." I though of an idea. "Would it be possible for me to help all you girls get a date with somebody?"

Amaterasu looked at me, shocked. "You'd do that? But you don't know them and you hardly know me."

"I like to help people. I guess I'm just that kind of person." I shrugged a bit.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you, Ronin." She smiled. "Maybe we should get to work, we are in art class after all."

"I agree." I took out my sketchbook and a sharpened pencil. I turned to a fresh page and started to draw. I wasn't sure what I was even drawing, until I paid more attention. It was me, knees up to my chest, my arms around my legs with blood flowing from the new wounds on them, and tears running down my face. My cousin and mother appeared faintly in the background. There was a black shadow around me as I sat in the corner of a room, one wall being stained with my blood. I quickly wrote some lyrics on the wall that did not have blood on it. 'I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side. I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight. So I turn my head to the north and swallow the pill they call pride.' The song being Dead and Gone by T.I featuring Justin Timberlake.

"Wow. That's a beautiful drawing. I've been standing here since you started drawing. You took ten minutes to draw that. You're very talented." Mrs. Kawai said enthusiastically.

"Oh, thank you." I looked back at her a little.

"From the looks of it, I'd say you are one of the most talented artists in the whole school. I'd like to see some of your other drawings." She smiled at me.

"Here, look through my sketchbook." I handed it to her.

"Thank you." She started flipping through it from the beginning. Her expression saddened page by page until she just handed it back to me. "I have no idea what happened to make you draw those, but your anger and sorrow cut a new wound into my heart. I would like to put some of your art into the village's art contest. You have a good shot at winning."

"Really? That means a lot to me. Thank you." I fake smiled, because I don't smile. Not a second, the bell rang. It was time to go home.


End file.
